


I’ve been waiting for you

by PirateAngelaaa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deakys a great babysitter, M/M, a throughout the years fic, family love, freddie wants to spoiler her all the time and jim won’t have it, growing up and old together, let's pretend the author knows how adoption agencies work, little ammy is perfect, not completely accurate due to obvious typical time period things, papa! jim and freddie, roger will teach her to be just as bad as him unfortunately, they’re going to try their best okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateAngelaaa/pseuds/PirateAngelaaa
Summary: Jim and Freddie decide it’s time for their little family to expand, and adopt a little girl who will change their lives; turn it into a pile of glitter and mud flights.And if somehow little Amelia turns out semi normal then it’s all in a good days of work.Hopefully Roger won’t corrupt her beautiful little mind too much anyways.





	1. All my today’s and all my tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic and it’s scary but I promise to never try to go too long without updating. I hope y’all as excited as I am about this fic :))

It started out as a joke really.

 

A silly flippant little comment that somehow turned into serious consideration.   
  
_ “I love them Jim I really do, but please no more cats. I’d rather have a child.” _ __   
Freddie had kidded, rolling his eyes sarcastically, not noticing how suddenly his husband had stopped what he was doing, a sudden yearning.   
  
_ “Why don’t we?” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Why don’t we what darling?”  Freddie’s hands had kept on his ministrations of running his fingers through Delilah’s fur; her purring loud and content.

 

_ “Have a baby.” _

 

Freddie froze, eyes widening upwards to Jim, his lips had fallen into an open expression before plastering on a humorous grin.  _ “Darling I don’t know if you’d forgotten, but we’re two men. I don’t think biology works exactly like that.” _

 

_ “I’m being serious,”  _ Jim said,  _ “We’ve been together for so long Freddie...maybe it’s time to expand our little family? You have to admit it does get lonely in here sometimes.” _

 

He found his throat working for a response he couldn’t quite muster at first, before slowly extending his hand towards Jim’s.  _ “You’re right _ ,” he’d agreed.  _ “This house is awfully big; maybe too big for just us.” _

 

_ “We have the space.” _

 

_ “We do don’t we?”  _ Freddie replied and Jim’s smile had grown wider into something of excitement, his eyes tender and soft.

 

_ “We do.” _

 

That had been two years ago.

 

Just about almost two and a half now that Freddie had thought about it, and it still brought an uncontrollable smile to his face. His fingers stilled their motion, putting the stamp and paint down to admire his work from a far now. The yellow suns looked bright against the already white wall, popping out beautifully so, but something was missing. He just couldn’t figure out what.

 

“You’ll bore a hole into the bloody wall if you stare at it any harder Mr. Mercury.”

 

Freddie rolled his eyes, but nonetheless grinned when he turned around. “Shut up you blondie. The baby comes in a couple weeks and I need to have everything  _ perfect _ .” It had to be. How else was he supposed control anything else? Everything felt out of his grasp now with a child on the way.

 

Roger chuckled and patted his shoulder assuringly. “Is that why you have Jim down stairs installing in baby gates and plugging up the electric plugs?”

 

“Those things are death traps! We need to cover every single thing up. I told Jim I wanted to round the corners on some of the sharper tables too.”

 

“Yeah I know, he was asking Deaky if he’d help him later with that when I was down there.”

 

“Brian also here too?”

 

“You know it,” Roger nodded and Freddie smiled before looking back towards the wall, a frown making its way back on to his lips. “I still think it’s missing something Roggie. The suns are nice I suppose but—I don’t know! There should be something bigger I think.”

 

His friend squinted at the wall, nodding slowly after a moment as if carefully choosing his words; seeing exactly where Freddie was coming from. “How about a giant tree with some flowers? Can’t go wrong there, and also you can make it your own,” he shrugged. “Add whatever and make it personal. Don’t you have a degree in art in design? Put it to use.”

 

Freddie beamed at Roger, suddenly his mind coming up with a million ways to paint a tree.

 

“I think I know just the way to make it personal.”

 

While he’d started mixing colors and testing various shades, downstairs boxes upon boxes of safety kits sat empty by the door, as Jim chatted with Deaky and Brian about the new precautions. Laughing at every meticulous thing their friend had requested.

 

“He’s gone full dad mode and he doesn’t even have a child yet,” Deaky quipped and they chuckled.

 

“Oh it’s not his fault,” Jim defended, “Phoebe and him stay up all night reading those parenting books and it gets in his head. Besides if we weren’t going all out it wouldn’t be very Freddie wouldn’t it?”

 

Brian laughed, his curly hair bouncing with him. “You’re right about that.”

 

“Well he’s my husband I’d like to think I know him well enough,” Jim muttered lightly, smiling as he screwed together the baby gate pieces before attaching it to the wall.

 

“You guys are going to be great dads,” John said after a moment and Brian nodded along. “Yeah you guys are great together, your kid’s going to be one of kind that’s for sure.”

 

Jim blushed softly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Thank you. It’s going to be hard for awhile but I think we’ll be okay.”

 

Suddenly footsteps were heard walking down the stairs and he looked up to find his husband beaming wildling down at him, splatters of paint on his cheek and clothes. “There may have been a slight paint fight with Rog and I darling, but you all must come and look at what I’ve done.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh I can’t tell you! It’s a surprise! Just come up and look at it.”

 

They followed him up with curious glances at one another, finding a messy Roger at first before seeing the glorious painting. Just like roger had suggested he’d painting a tree, except this one was exceptionally large and wide with colorful bright leaves that seemed pop out of the wall, but what made it special were the other things he’d added in.

 

“You painted the cats and all us in it?” Brian exclaimed, looking at the painting of himself with a pleasing smile. “I will say you did get my hair quite right Fred.”

 

“Of course I did! And as for the cats they’re family too. And looky!,” he pointed to the silhouettes now of him and Jim, a blossoming laugh bubbling out his chest. “It’s us honey. The baby is the heart between us, and our hands are together,” Freddie spoke softly and Jim found himself biting back tears of happiness at the painting. It was absolutely beautiful. There was nothing more to say, all he could do was reach for his husbands hand and smile.

 

Words were hard for him to form sometimes, but his Freddie always knew what his looks meant. Just how much he’d appreciated the things he would do at times.

 

“She’ll be here so soon darling.”

 

Their lonely days were finally coming to an end.

  
  



	2. A kind of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming party for Amelia is thrown and a stressed Freddie voices his insecurities to Jim, as they wait for her arrival.

The weeks seemed to go by in a blur. A big last moments rush of things that needed to be done. 

Walls finished painting.

Cribs built.

Toys upon  _ toys _ bought that Jim thought had been way more than needed for the little one, but he knew it was what Freddie thought would make the place seem friendlier.

More patches over the plugs and rounding the tables out as requested.

It was a hassle but nothing they’d skip in order to have the house in tip top shape for their coming daughter.

Oh how beautiful she had been the last time they’d seen her just a couple days ago. Her big brown eyes taking in the pair in front of her, as she grinned a gummy little smile at them, tongue clicking lightly on her rosy lips.

She was absolutely perfect.

From her dark curly hair down to her chubby little toes that flinched in when tickled.

Freddie swore there was bells sounding out when he saw her for the first time.

Little Amelia ringing out music between them.

_ “Oh she’s positively angelic _ ,” Freddie had said and Jim nodded with a glowing grin at his husband, as he held her in his arms.  _ “She kinda looks like me doesn’t she? Takes after her father being absolutely divine and all,” _ he’d joked while making a silly face to the child and Jim knew he could get used to this.

Seeing his love be childish with their own daughter. It was something he’d knew he’d cherish for all his years to come.

Jim continued wrapping the decorations up around the house for the baby’s coming home party, pausing when Deaky popped in with the rest of the band. 

“What times the baby coming?” 

“Yeah what times the little squirt coming?” Roger added on after John and he chuckled.

Biting tape off for the banner Jim said, “The social worker should be here soon. Freddie told me she’d called an hour ago on the way. He’s in the kitchen with Joe by the way.”

Brian nodded a quiet thanks to him before going to find his friend, but John and Roger stayed put. “You don’t wanna go?” Jim had asked but they’d shook their heads, Roger rolling his eyes frivolously. “We’d rather not bother him when he’s this stressed anyways. He’ll pick a fight out of anything and I don’t think he needs that.”

“He’ll be better once she’s here. Just make yourselves comfortable in the meantime,” he said giving them an assuring smile before excusing himself to the kitchen. Sure enough Freddie was running around like a headless chicken, nit picking every little thing and driving Phoebe and Joe crazy.

“Freddie?” Jim called out and he immediately snapped around, eyes filled with stress and frustration.

“Oh darling everything’s gone to shit-“

“It has  _ not _ . It’s fine he’s just acting like that because I couldn’t make those little biscuits he wanted,” Joe scorned out, bumping his hip with Freddie when he passed by. He intern glared dramatically at him, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he stuck out his tongue. “Sorry for wanting this party to be perfect for everyone.  _ My bad _ apparently.”

Suddenly his husband’s hands were rubbing over his shoulders, gently prodding his muscles to relax calmly, before trying him around to face him now too. “There’s no need to pick fusses,” Jim pointed out quietly, “I know you’re stressed but so am I. We have to keep calm for everyone—for her.”

Freddie bit his bottom lip momentarily before nodding. “I know darling, I know. I’m just so worried. What if we mess up?”

“On what?”

“I don’t know! Parenting the poor thing! What if we make her weird somehow I don’t think I can bare the thought of anyone bullying her already,” Freddie had cried, suddenly growing quieter than what Jim had been used to. “I know what it’s like to not be normal Jim. I don’t want her growing up knowing that exact same feeling…”

“Well,” Jim muttered. “I do,” he’d decided and his husband’s head snapped up.

“Why on bloody earth would you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He’d shot right back. “Amelia deserves to be as outrageous as her own papa. Besides having a ‘normal’ kid would be boring wouldn’t it? We’re not going to be able to protect her all the time Fred, there is going to be a point where we have to let go,” Jim said.

“Yeah, well-“ Freddie frowned but his eyes looked lighter, not as drowned and heavy with insecurities, “I don’t want to think about that just yet. She doesn’t even know how to walk yet darling.”

“She will soon and then you’ll wish she never did.”

“That’s what the gates are for honey,” he winked growing cheeky once more again, and he leaned down for a quick kiss before leaning back comfortingly against him.

“You really think we can do this?” Freddie whispers, his breath light and airy with caution yet some form of excitement.

Jim grinned. “I do.”

There was a knock at the door finally and it was like time froze for a moment's time. Their future was right in front of them; right behind that door.

She was smiling when they opened it. 

A gummy smile that warmed them as she squirmed in the lady’s arms; who in return had given a grin of her own, although it looked more relieved than anything else. “It’s finally come to this.”

They both beamed at the lady and Freddie felt like he could have cried for a second, but then he felt his husband’s arm around him; guiding him closer to accept Amelia. She felt heavier than the last time he’d held her, but still, she looked up and grinned; a chubby little finger reaching up to the sky.

God  _ I love you _ he’d thought and it truly felt like now their lonely days were through. Nothing would ever be boring again, and even though he had no idea what he was doing Freddie knew how much she’d care later on.

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her little head, she smelt like baby shampoo and peaches, and vowed, “I’ll be good I swear,” quietly. 

This was all him and Jim had been yearning for, and it had all boiled down to this. The two of them laying their lives down before her; to raise her and love her with every bit of them they had in them.

Jim’s arms squeezed a hug from him from the side and Freddie couldn’t erase the smile off his face at his husband’s words. It all felt like magic sparking around them, something straight out of a movie.

“We’ve been waiting for you little one.”

Yup. Him smile was permanent. He was sure it would never be able to crack now.

“Yes we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little long and it’s kinda short but they should get a little longer from here on out. I hope y’all liked this update, I really enjoyed writing it :)


	3. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out being parents is a lot more stressful than they’d anticipated, and Freddie voices his insecurities to a helpful Roger.

They hadn’t slept in weeks.  _ Literally weeks. _ At least that’s what it had felt like. 

Their lives seemed to consist of many  _ many  _ cups of coffee (they’d switched from tea a couple weeks in) and Amelia’s constant need to put everything in her mouth, as well as her temper tantrums.

Jim swore he’d never heard something so small be so bloody  _ loud  _ in his life.

Amelia babbled suddenly, her squeal waking him and Freddie up with a jolt at the table, their mugs sloshing with the caffeinated liquid.

“Ammy honey,” Freddie sighed pinching the baby’s cheek good naturedly, “it’s too early for your yelling darling. Can’t you wait until me and your dad have finished our coffee?” Their daughter only squealed louder in response, her little hand reaching up to land on her father’s face, fingers clutching to his skin.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jim snorted over his cup. “Do you want me to take her?”

He’d shook his head with a tired smile. “No it’s fine I’ll put her in her highchair she needs to eat anyways. You want some breakfast  _ priya?” _

“Priya?” Jim questioned with a surprised little grin, his eyebrow quirking up at Freddie who smiled only coyly in response. 

“Means beloved. Mama used to call me and Kash it when we were younger, thought it was appropriate since I have my own child it seems now.” His smile, although still tired, seemed to grow softer and fonder as he thought of his childhood. “I was such an usual child they said. Dancing all over the place and never sitting still.” Freddie chuckled, spooning the food to Amelia.

“Something’s never change, huh?”

“You bet your ass.”

“Freddie!” Jim exclaimed and his husband at least had the nerve to look sorry. “Can’t be an angel all the time dear. Isn’t that right priya?”

Amelia babbled again.

“Oh no,” Jim muttered suddenly. “She’s making that face again.”

“What face?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know  _ that  _ face already?” He chuckled standing up next to him now, before leaning in and pressing a haste kiss to his cheek, “guess that means you’ll have to find out then.”

“I don’t know what you mean but I’m worried.”

His look of confusion was cute, but it couldn’t even compare to the look he’d made when he found out just  _ exactly  _ what that face had meant. It proved to be even more hilarious when Freddie had exclaimed just how on  _ bloody earth  _ could she make  _ that much _ of a mess.

“No one tells you just how tiring it is to be a parent,” Freddie groaned at Roger now, who’d dropped by unexpectedly to the couples surprise. 

“Yes they do. I used to tell you that all the time when I first became a dad,” the blonde replied back as he’d made a silly face at the child. She’d continued to crawl around garden lodge, exploring every nook and cranny she could and she seemed to be enjoying herself quite well.

“Amelia won’t stop crying in the middle of the night for some reason,” Freddie voiced abruptly. “I don’t know why.”

“We don’t know what to do. She just never wants to go to bed,” Jim echoed in after, his side brushing Freddies as he moved closer. “We tried leaving her in there to cry herself to sleep, but Fred won’t have it-“

“I’m not leaving my child to cry for hours.”

“That’s the only way they’ll learn!” Jim exclaimed to his husband who’d grown grumpy at the sudden topic. “Everyone does it Freddie. That’s how all the children in my family were raised when they got to this stage.”

“He’s right,” Roger said now. “I know it’s hard but they have to learn,” he muttered softly, a gentle hand coming to soothe the tension of Freddie’s shoulder. “You can’t baby them every second.”

“Oh why not? She’s a baby isn’t she?” The man cried back. “I mean what if she has a bad dream or something? I’m suppose to be there to help her. I can’t leave her!”

“It’s the only way she’ll grow to understand that it’s time to go to sleep Fred.”

Freddie sighed suddenly exhausted from the argument, giving up as he threw himself back into his husband behind him. “I’m just so tired. I can never sleep—all I do is worry now. My bloody head never stops and gets me all riled up darlings.”

“You can always lean on the band for help Freddie,” Roger said now, “you know that don’t you? We’ve all got experience in this department, we can help you both out. You know John’s a great babysitter.”

The man smiled fraily in response. “I’m just so scared,” he admitted. “I feel all out of the sorts. I just want to do this right, it’s harder for people like well—“

Roger knew what he’d meant. It was only the most obvious difference but it’s not like it mattered much anyways. Why should it be any different just because they were two men? They would love and try just as hard as any other parents would. It wasn’t fair.

Fred bit his bottom lip, pulling it slightly between his teeth, and reaching for his husband’s hand now. “People like us are pushed away and held to higher standards because they think we’re more likely to mess up. I just… I don’t want them to be right.”

Jim’s heart clenched inside his chest, physically making him shutter at how vulnerable his husband had sounded. He hated when he got like this. Mostly because Jim knew he wasn’t always the greatest with words, and Freddie couldn’t help but turn in on himself; close a part of himself off from even him. It was just something he couldn’t help. A coping mechanism of sorts. 

The words seemed caught in his throat but Jim forced them out best he could; his own voice just as tight. “You can’t think that way Freddie. It shouldn’t matter what others are going to believe,” his voice trembled slightly. “We have our friends and family around us who know we can do this—to help us figure everything out. And yes, we might make mistakes but who doesn’t? We’re hardly perfect, love.”

Freddie choked out a thick little laugh, hand clenching tighter around his now. “Yeah, perhaps you’re right darling. I just worry now is all.”

Suddenly Amelia was at their legs. She’d crawled back over seemly once hearing her father’s distress, her doe eyes peering up at the pair in what could be assumed as confusion. Her little hand shaking as it caught in Freddie’s cuffed jeans, before attempting to pull herself the tiniest fraction up, only to give up with a pout.

“It’s too early for that yet darling,” her father chuckled, pulling her up into their laps now.

“She’s just trying to an over achiever like her dad,” Roger quipped and the tension lightened as the blonde stood up. 

“I know you might not feel like you can do this, but I do fred. I know there’s nothing to worry about. Ammy having you two as her parents? She’s already the luckiest kid in the world. You hear that brat?” Roger pinched the child’s cheek expelling a babble from her that made them all smile. 

It certainly feathered out the anxiety that had been growing in his chest. A tight ball unwinding slowly.

He had so many people who believed in him. Believed in  _ them. _

Jim and him could do it. All Freddie had to do was believe in himself now, and trust all would be okay.

It’d be hard for him to hear his baby cry to sleep, but baby steps right?

“We’re going to be just fine,” Jim had said later in bed; his head on his chest as they dozed off into slumber finally, and Freddie found his lips twisting in that familiar content smile.

“I know darling. I know.”

All they needed was time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter woo! Thank y’all for reading I would love if y’all left comments or kudos they help lots!! <3


	4. Little sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ammy has trouble taking her first steps, but sometimes candy is a great bribe for these types of situations.

“Walk this way Ammy! I know you can.”

“No,  _ no _ darling priya walk over  _ here _ ! I’ll give you candy if you do!”

“You can’t give her candy that’s cheating Fred, and unfair!”

The man huffed an exaggerated scoff, his lips curling into a smirk as he continued to wave his hands, beckoning amelia. “Oh you’re just mad because I thought of it first.”

Jim rolled his eyes with a snort, his mouth forming a humorous smile. “She’s not even aloud to have candy. Don’t tell me you’ve been giving her some, have you?”

Suddenly Freddie’s eyes grew slightly wider, as if he’d somehow remembered something; flushing and refusing to meet Jim’s own. “...No,” he muttered, and even he knew he hadn’t sounded convincing enough. He couldn’t even believe himself if he had wanted to.

Jim’s eyes narrowed, searching his features. “Are you lying?”

“I’m not lying!” The man snipped back although he was noticeably more red than his husband. Freddie was lying a blatant lie that could be seen from a mile away, and he knew that Jim knew it too.

Finally, after a moment or two, he sighed. “Okay I gave her sweets a couple times now. You win. It’s just...,” he clicked his tongue, a sad smile making its way into his face, as he whined his explanation. “She saw me eating ice cream and was staring. What was I supposed to do? Be a bad father and  _ not _ give some to her? I’m sorry but that’s bad parenting. Poor priya was just begging darling!”

“She can’t even speak!”

“It’s all in the eyes Jim,” he’d retorted saucily.

Jim could only make out a laugh, his head rolling back, as he muttered something under his breath Freddie couldn’t decipher. “Whatever you say sweetheart.”

Amelia still sat in the same position, with her little wobbly legs standing up, and hands holding to the wooden table, oblivious to her dads silly roe. She hadn’t moved a single inch, probably deciding if she’d be brave enough to finally embrace the floor alone without the support of something. Freddie and Jim both sat on the opposite sides of the table trying to encourage her, but she didn’t move. In fact, it looked as though Amelia hadn’t planned to move at all for a good while now.

“Oh come on darling, daddy knows you can do it,” Freddie cooed for what seemed like the thousandth time, waving a little toy for her. She smiled a sloppy grin instead. “She’s stubborn just like you,” he huffed at Jim. “God this is gonna be a bloody nightmare if she’s just like you.”

Jim threw the teddy bear in his hand at him. “Coming from the queen of dramatics over there Fred.”

“It’s apart of my charm dear.”

“ _ Sure _ it is.”

Suddenly they were right next to one another, and although they both seemed to be glaring at one another, they both knew it was all fun and games really. And for some reason Freddie hoped it would always be like this. Little quiet teasing moments with just the two of them; like how it was when they first started going out. He loved being able to build memories like this. He dreamt of it.

“You know that you can be a pain in my arse right?” Jim questioned, and instead of Freddie going immediately into his usual dramatic comebacks, he’d smiled cheekily. 

“Of course I do,” he teased before leaning in and pressing an abrupt kiss to his lips. His hands coming to Jim’s face and weaving them into his hair for a moment, as he deepened the kiss

before eventually pulling away.

“I love you,” Jim grinned and Freddie sighed softly, almost purr like as he cuddled up into his side. “I love you too darling.”

When they looked back up to their daughter she was watching them, and when Amelia caught their eyes she babbled as if trying to talk to them.

“What do you think she’s saying?”

“Probably something about how great we are.”

_ “Freddie.” _

The man laughed loudly again.

In the end they waited for almost another hour, and she still hadn’t moved—just as Jim had thought would happen, and gave in before putting her to her nap. “I feel as though it’ll be ages until she’ll take her first steps,” Fred whined to his husband who merely ran a hand through his hair, his lovers head in the crook of his neck. “Trust me, you’ll be wishing she would stay like this once she’s actually walking. I wouldn’t worry too much sweetheart. Ammy will get there soon enough.”

Soon ended up being a lot sooner than they’d both realized.

The very next day, they’d been in the kitchen with Joe who’d been planning dinner, when suddenly Amelia pushed up off the floor and stood for a solid second before taking a shaky step forward. It had all happened so fast, the next thing Freddie knew he was on the floor with open arms to her, as she stepped right in. 

He hadn’t thought he would cry when she’d finally walked, but apparently he couldn’t control it. Freddie’s eyes watered as he kissed her little head, praising how smart his little priya was. “Oh Jim honey did you see how fast she was? Our little track star!” he’d wiped a tear away as he laughed.

“She did so good,” Jim whispered coming closer to pinch the little ones cheek. “Good job baby,” he cooed, and Freddie squeezed her tightly in response, nuzzling his head to her own.

“Oh my goodness I am going to feed you so many sweets! You deserve it after all that.”

“Fred-“

He whipped around. “Joe darling get the ice cream for me would you? All of the ones we have! Priya’s going to be simply spoiled rotten today.”

In the end Jim had given up on trying to tell Freddie how it wasn’t too good to give her so much, when he noticed how cute they’d both had looked covered in chocolate marks.

“She’s going to grow up so fast. Everything is happening quicker than I thought would,” Freddie had said suddenly, as a small frown grew. “I just want her to stay this little forever honey.”

His husband nodded understandingly to him. “I do too, but that’s just how it is. No matter how fast it all goes by we’ll always have this.”

_ This. _

Lots of little moments just as he craved of pure happiness; smiles and laughs 

They’d have love, and that was enough to last a lifetime. Freddie was sure of it. He knew all he truly needed was them.

He tasted of chocolate when Jim kissed him after.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a little while to write, but you’ll be happy to know that it’s because i’ve started to work on another jimercury fic that i think you will all love!
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it and please don’t be shy and leave a comment!! i love reading feedback from y’all guys (:


	5. It’s the thought that counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie just wants to make Jim’s first saint patrick’s day as a father memorable, and enlists a grumpy Joe for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just HAD to write a one shot about this. i mean..come on y’all it’s basically jim hutton day   
> also i wrote this hastily so it’s probably crap but oh well

“Joe!”

The man groaned into his pillow, hugging it tighter against his head, continuing to ignore the insistent poking of his shoulder. He just wanted to sleep for christ sakes. Was that too much to ask for?

“Wake your arse up I’m in terrible need of your help darling,” Freddie begged now; Amelia weighing on his hip heavily, her head against the crook of his neck with soft puffs. “If you don’t get up and help me I’ll fire you!”

“Oh yeah?” Joe turned around now, eyes opening gently. “And who’s gonna make the food? I sure as hell know it won’t be you.”

“ _ Language _ !”

“As if you don’t freaking curse in front of Ammy all the time,” he’d scoffed before feeling himself soften at the child’s gaze, her eyes meeting his quietly and smiling tiredly. Her smile is what really did it. There was just something so cute and dangerous about it, it would truly make anyone melt into putty beneath her simple grin. This right here being a key example.

“Fine. What’s the problem? It better be big for you to be waking me up so early.” He sat up in the bed now, his eyes slightly red with lack of sleep as he reached for his glasses. 

Freddie smirked happily at him knowing it was Amelia who had won him over in the end. Call him a dirty player but he knew that he couldn’t have said no with her around, but it’s not like he wasn’t the exact same way anyways. She  _ really  _ could get anyone to do anything. Even Jim—who had said candy before bed was a bad idea—had broken the rule once or twice now when she’d puckered her bottom lip out. They were all useless when it came to her pretty much.

“Do you know what today is?”

“I don’t know Fred. I can barely remember what I made last night for dinner.”

Freddie groaned and his daughter looked up at him in question, brows quirking up. “Liza I swear you are bloody killing me here. It’s the seventeenth of March!” He exclaimed.

Joe continued his stare up at him, a small confused smile playing at his lips humorously now, as he shrugged cluelessly at his friend. “Okay...can you explain further?”

That had did it truly.

Freddie had busted out in laughter at just how slow he was. He guesses that’s what he gets for waking him up at five am. “Oh you fool! It’s Saint Patrick’s day, and I need you to help me cook something!”

“Wait a minute— _ you’re the one cooking?” _

“Well I don’t see why not?” he huffed as he adjusted Ammy on his hip. 

She was getting bigger with every passing day and it felt as though his leg and arm were going to give out at any passing moment. Joe, seeing this, wordlessly stood up and took her into his arms with a goofy grin. She hadn’t seemed to mind the change of location and in fact cling to his neck, blubbering something on the notions of _ ‘baba’ _ . “That’s right priya—” Freddie had started haughtily, “you tell your uncle that I can cook and that I  _ will _ .”

Joe scoffed with an amused eye roll. “You can’t even make tea and you expect to make some grand meal? This is gonna take a miracle.” 

“That’s why I need your help figuring out what to cook for him! You know Jim loves Ireland Joe.. I just want to make him feel extra happy today. Priya’s going to help me and make it special even more,” he says with a warm smile, pinching his daughter's cheek, “isn’t that right honey?”

Amelia grins widely at him, fingers clutching to her uncle even tighter, who in return finally gives in, and sighs. “Come on let’s go get started then Fred. I have a feeling this is gonna take awhile.”

Squealing happily Freddie rushes past the doorway and straight to the kitchen without another word, immediately going to the pantry and pulling out some ingredients. Joe follows by soon after, the child still on his hip yawning. “I know kid. I’m tired too but your dad is crazy and always wants to go big or go home,” he mutters.

Unbeknownst to him his Freddie had heard him, and had scoffed while taking his daughter back. “What’s wrong with that Liza? Would you rather I be a boring drag? Now stop complaining and help me do this. I was looking through some of those books Phoebe has and found this—“ a crumpled piece of paper lands on the counter, and upon further inspection Joe can confirm that Freddie had pulled right out of the book itself. 

_ Of course. _

“—it’s irish stew. That’s what I wanna make him. Oh! And look what I made Phoebe go out and get at the store,” he laughed throwing the bag on the table for Joe to look at. He could see immediately in his expression just how unbelievable Joe had thought he’d been requesting Phoebe to get this.

“You bought him a shirt that says “kiss me I’m irish”? He’s never going to wear this!”

“He will if I say so! Isn’t that right baby? Look I got you something too!” 

Suddenly Amelia grew wide awake at her present. Her bright eyes lighting up at the pretty little headband just as bright as the beaming green lights on it as well. “Oh how precious! Come on Priya let’s start, you can taste it as we go along,” he clapped. “Now let’s get cooking. What do I do Liza?”

And from there on everything went downhill. 

And  _ no _ Joe wasn’t being dramatic. It all had happened so fast he didn’t even know where it all started going wrong in the first place.

Joe tried  _ he really did _ , he swears! He absolutely did try to help, but Freddie was just so stubborn and wanted to do everything himself as much as possible that he hardly listened to him anyways. 

_ If he wasn’t going to use my help then  _ **_why_ ** _ wake me up? _

“You’re burning it!”

“I’m doing what you told me this is your fault!”

Joe groaned. “No you didn’t! You tried to add all this other stuff we didn’t need and now everything is soggy and burning some how.”

“I just wanted to make this year extra special for him,” Freddie said and suddenly he looked near tears. “This is our first year with Amelia—as parents—and he’s so good with her and takes care of her so well. I just thought he deserved something nice darling is all,” he sniffed but didn’t cry. He didn’t want to and he hadn’t planned to. Freddie had hated when he cried and right now was no exception.

Suddenly Joe has felt horrible. Here he was: complaining since the whole thing had begun and only now had he seen how much this had truly meant to him. He felt as though he should have been scolded for being such a bad friend. Instead of wallowing in his own self guilt he laid a warm hand on Freddie’s back, rubbing comfortingly. 

“You know Jim will love whatever you do right? No matter what.”

“But I just wanted to show him how much we appreciate him. He doesn’t tell me but I know he misses his family there,” he whispered. “I just thought we could bring a little piece of it here for him—even if it was only for a simple meal.”

_ “I already have all I need.” _

Abruptly the other voice had appeared and Freddie gasped, flushing hotly at the sight of his husband standing in the doorway; watching the way Jim had walked gently towards him. 

He had looked around the kitchen with a small glance, smiling at mess around the counters and stove.

“You tried cooking for me?”

Freddie nodded silently; words seeming stuck.

Jim took his hand with ease, a tiny smile sticking to his lips. “You didn’t have to try to do that for me sweetheart—“

“But I did!” His husband finally cried back, eyes watering frustratedly. “I see the way you look at those pictures of your family you have, a-and the ones of Ireland. You miss it. I know you do.”

Jim couldn’t deny it. He did miss it.  _ Tremendously. _ But the man continued to grin anyways, threading his fingers between his husband’s own now. “You’re right..I do miss it and I miss them, but  _ this _ is home now. You and me and Amelia in garden lodge. I have you both and that’s enough for me sweetheart.”

All of a sudden Freddie’s arms were around him tightly, face pressing into his neck and laying kisses to the skin he could reach there.

Jim giggled at the feeling clutching him tighter. “Besides, we could always just visit them more often right?”

His husband nodded enthusiastically beaming up at him before bringing him in for a passionate kiss; arms looping up around past his shoulder as he tippy toed upwards. Their bodies molded together warmly— _ perfectly, _ and Freddie sighed as he felt Jim’s hand press against his cheek. After another moment or two, he broke the kiss remembering how there was still others in the room, and chuckled flustered, but still somewhat cheekily.

Rubbing his husband’s cheek with a dopey grin Freddie hugged him again. He felt as though he couldn’t get enough. He had wanted to get as close as possible and just never let go. “Oh baby I love you so much...thank you. I know I wasn’t able to cook you anything—well, at least anything edible but I hope we can still have a great day together,” Fred said lovingly. “I mean look at Ammy she looks like she’s still having fun.”

And she had. Her doe eyes bright as she continued to giggle playing with the light on the green hair piece, hands suddenly reaching outwards as she saw her father’s attention on her.  

“Papa! Papa!” 

Freddie gasped a hand coming over his mouth, and Joe (who Freddie had forgotten about momentarily) also choked out a laugh loudly, picking her up from the highchair. 

“Alright kid! Give me high five you munchkin! You said your first words—oh god Fred don’t cry!”

“My baby just said her first words and you expect me  _ not _ to cry darling?!”

Jim let out a loud snort at that but he found his eyes wet too as well when he’d took Amelia from Joe’s arms. “You’re getting so big so fast...you better slow down before you give your daddy a heart attack over there.”

Amelia squealed.

“Were you helping daddy cook?” Jim asked warmly as he looked around noticing the familiar ingredients on the counter. 

Suddenly he turn to his husband, who had finally finished composing himself, and grinned. 

“Did you try to make Irish stew?”

“Well I did but well—you can see what’s happened,” Fred giggles once again embarrassed and it had made Jim smile bigger. “Maybe you can’t cook but I can. What do you say we try this again? Together.”

Something warmed crawled up inside Freddie’s chest, and pooled all around his heart at that. He had found himself nodding happily.

And that’s how he found himself besides Jim, Amelia on his hip, as he watched his husband cut potatoes and carrots in his silly shirt ( _ he knew he could get him to wear it! _ ), flour on his cheek and warm lips on his own.

It was a pretty good Saint Patrick’s Day in all.

The most memorable one yet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos!! they inspire me to write faster!! :)))


End file.
